Back to the Pilot
Plot Stewie: Hey, guys I made a time machine well, Chase and I Bree: Cool! Where are you planning on taking it? Steiwe: How about when you guys started going to the outside world 6 years ago? Chase: Let me see. That would be, ah, May 27th 2011 Olivia: How about Chase, Adam, and I stay behind while you guys head back? Brian: I'll go Chase: I think I'll stay actually. Have fun you three. (Stewie types the date) Stewie: Well here we are Bree: Wow, it looks so different. I remember the cleaness of this glass. Brian: Yeah, so fancy Bree (in Donald's voice): Doors open. Chase: Good luck getting in, that steel door's thicker than your head (Adam breaks open the doors) Chase: Well that's another way to get in Adam: Give me back my ePod! Chase: I don't have it! Brian: Wow, is that how Chase looked like? Bree: I know, he looks like an 8-year old! (Past Bree comes in) Past Bree: Hey! Adam: (gasps) you took my ePod! Past Bree: Taylor Swift mega mix? Really? Adam: I find her soothing Stewie: Was, was there supposed to be a cutaway? Bree: No we didn't do that (Adam, Bree, and Chase scream) Stewie, Brian and Bree: ahhh!! Bree: Who are you? And what's with the dog and a baby? (Adam shoots fire from his eyes) Brian: Bree duck! (Bree ducks down) (the lab is on fire) Stewie: Quick, in the time machine! (Bree and Brian hurry after Stewie back to the time machine) Bree: Wait a minute. the penthouse looks abandoned. Brian: Centium City is vaporized Stewie: Let's go to the penthouse, talk to Adam, Olivia, and Chase. (goes up o the penthouse) (A very dejected Donald opens the door) Donald: What the heck do you weirdos want? Steiwe: We're from an alternate timeline. I'm Stewie, this brianand this is Bree Donald: Time-travel? I wish you guys could go back and save my family, why don't you? (Donald slams a newspaper on Stewie's lap) Stewie: Oh my gosh... Donald: 4 Teens Murdered In Hideous Lab Fire, Billionaire Loses Evrything. Brian: We're so sorry to hear that Bree: Maybe Oliver and Sk... (Bree falls to the ground, clutching her chest) Brian: Bree! Bree: Who are you? Brian: I'm your boyfriend Bree: What's a boyfriend? I've spent my whole life in a laboratory. What is this place? Stewie: Mr. Davenport, what happened to Centium City? Donald: Some evil dudes came and took it over. There was nobody strong, fast, or smart enough to stop them. They runined everythin, but I managed to save what was left of my building. Steiwe: Brian, Caldera must have taken over the the planet! Brian: We gotta go to Quahog and find Oliver and Skylar! They must be with Quagmire! Bree: Leave me here. I'm far to weak. Stewie: Ok, sta with mr davenport (Stewie and Brian head to Quahog) Quagmire: Hello, who's there? Stewie: its stewie and brian. are oliver and skyalr storm here? Quagmire: Why yes they are. I had to take in Oliver after his mom went evil and those rogue Calderans killed his father Been hiding Skylar here ever since. Oliver: Are these Stewie and Brian Stewie: Yes Oliver: Hi, I'm Oliver Quagmire. What do you need? Stewie: We came from an alternate timeline and messed up the past. we came here to fix it Oliver: Time-travel? Uncle Glenn was working on that. What exactly happened? Stewie: We were part of a team calledthe Elite Force, comprising of a team of bionic heroes. We traveled back in time and caused an accidnet where bionic heroes never existed. when we went back to the present the calderans took over the planet Skylar: Calderans? Oliver and I are definitely going to come back and help you gusy fix it. Oliver: You two stay here. I'll distract your younger selves. (Oliver runs to the doorway of the basement) Oliver: Stewie! Brian! Get away from that door! (Oliver grabs Stewie, Bree, and Brian, and speeds them to the time machine.) (Oliver, Stewie, Bree, Skylar, and Brian head back) Oliver: We're back Bree: Nice to see you two again. (they hug) Skylar: We'll go back in time (Bree, Stewie, and Brian say goodbye and head back to the penthouse) Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie and Brian Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Kelli Berglund/Justine Ezirak as Bree Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Jessica Green as Olivia Krane Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Jake Short as Ol Trivia * The title is a parody of the 1985 film Back tio the Future * Kelli Berglund appears as a younger Bree in this episode * Coincidently, Family Guy had an episode called Back to the Pilot * Stewie references how Family Guy did cutaways but Lab Rats didn't Category:Season 1